It's Hogwarts, Charlie Brown part 2
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: To have or to have not? Linus' blanket is now a controversy!


It's Hogwarts, Charlie Brown part 2   
  
_To have or have not: The controversy of Linus' blanket_  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(I do not own the characters in this fanfic...just so you know).  
  
The Peanuts gang, still in their first year, strolled in their third period class, each carrying three, massive textbooks that Professor McGongall had required for the class. As usual, Snoopy came in wearing his signature sunglasses and ended up carrying Woodstock's textbooks for him since he was too small to carry them.   
  
Linus sat in his usual spot up front, next to Charlie Brown, his best friend. He was holding his books under one arm and dragging his blue blanket in the other.   
  
"Aren't you worried that your blanket will get dirty?" asked Charlie Brown after Linus took his seat next to him.  
  
"No Charlie Brown," Linus replied. "I wash it twice a week."  
  
Just then, Professor McGongall came in the classroom and wrote on the board the things they would be doing during the class period.   
  
"All right, class," she said. "Open up your _Potions_ textbook to page 35 and do the review questions on that page. After you are finished, I will call up volunteers to come write them on the board."  
  
After about five minutes, the students had finished their review questions and hands were enthusiastically raised by those who wanted to write them up on the board.   
  
"Since there are eight questions, I will choose eight people to come up and write their answers on the board," said Professor McGongall. "All right, who hasn't come up to the board in a while? Okay, Schroeder, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy, Charlie Brown, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, and Linus. Please come up to the board and write your answers."  
  
The eight of them approached the blackboard and wrote their answers to the questions in their textbook. Woodstock had trouble since he had to write with one wing and flap the other at the same time.   
  
"All right, is everyone done?" asked Professor McGongall. "Let's see...Schroeder...well, that isn't exactly the answer I was looking for. Close but not exactly right. Lucy....no, that's not it. Look on page 27 for your answers. Snoopy....um....I might have accepted that on a possible test but it you need to be more specific. Woodstock, I cannot read your handwriting. Please write neater. Charlie Brown....no, that's not right but don't feel bad. This is a part of the learning process. Marcie.....very good, you're the first person to get the answer right. Peppermint Patty?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am?" asked Peppermint Patty.  
  
"Is that your answer?" asked Professor McGongall, pointing to Peppermint Patty's response on the blackboard.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."'  
  
"It's wrong."  
  
"Oh, ok Ma'am. Is it 6 with a remainder of 3?"  
  
"No...just...just go sit down, all right? All right.....Linus....hmm....you seemed to have got it right too, just like Marcie."  
  
"Thanks Ma'am," said Linus. That's when Professor McGongall spotted Linus' blanket.  
  
"Linus," said Professor McGongall. "Could you perhaps put your blanket away during class? You don't need it do you?"  
  
"Um, well," mumbled Linus.  
  
"No he doesn't, Ma'am!" yelled Lucy. "He's too old to carry that thing! Even our grandmother threatened to take it away from him the next time she would visit us!"  
  
"Lucy, was I asking you?" said Professor McGongall.  
  
"No Ma'am."  
  
"Linus, I suggest you put your blanket away during class time."  
  
"No," Linus replied. "This is MY blanket. It's a part of me. It's a part of my personality. You wouldn't want to take THAT away, now would you?"  
  
Professor McGongall thought for a minute then she responded. "Linus, put that blanket away or I will have to send you to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Suddenly, Sally, Charlie Brown's little sister (who has a huge crush on Linus) jumped from her seat.  
  
"Hey you mean old teacher!" shouted Sally. "If my sweet baboo wants to keep his blanket during class, he should be allowed to keep his blanket during class!"  
  
"Sally Brown!" scolded Professor McGongall. "Sit down this instant or I'll send YOU and Linus to see Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The whole class laughed. "Sweet baboo, eh?" sneered one classmate. "Linus has a girl-friend, Linus has a girl-friend..." Linus' face turned a deep, crimson red.  
  
"QUIET!" yelled Professor McGongall. "I have had enough. Linus Van Pelt and Sally Brown...the both of you head to Albus Dumbledore's office NOW!"  
  
  
  
Linus and Sally sat inside Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to come in and talk with them. He was outside his office, speaking with Professor McGongall.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sally!" snapped Linus under his breath. "Now because of us, including YOU, Gryffindor will probably lose points! And let me get one thing straight....I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO!"  
  
Sally sighed. "Men," she thought. "They're always in denial."  
  
Just then, Dumbledore walked in his office with a rather dissappointed look on his face. He sat down in his chair, shuffled some papers and began to speak with the guilty parties.  
  
"Professor McGongall tells me that you have both been disruptive in class today," he said in a calm tone. "Can you explain what happened, Linus?"  
  
"Well, I was writing an answer to a question on the board. Professor McGongall said I got it right but then she told me to put away my blanket for the class period. I told her I didn't want to because it's my blanket and it's a part of my personality and my individuality. She then told me to put it away or she'd send me here."  
  
"Well Linus, you are rather too old to be carrying a blanket," said Dumbledore. "But I can see your point. And you, Sally. You were sent here because you were being disruptive in class."  
  
Sally stood up from her seat and yelled quite loudly, "I WAS NOT BEING DISRUPTIVE! THAT MEAN TEACHER WOULDN'T LET MY SWEET BABOO HAVE HIS BLANKET DURING CLASS!"  
  
"Now Sally, there is no reason to yell and by the way, Professor McGongall is not mean, she is simply doing her job."  
  
"For the LAST time Sally!" snapped Linus. "I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"  
  
"Linus, that was totally inappropriate," said Dumbledore. "If you two yell anymore, I would have to suspend you and deduct an extremely large amount of points from Gryffindor. Now calm down!"  
  
Dumbledore made the both of them take deep, long breaths until they felt better. Sally was permitted to go back to class but not before she apologized to Professor McGongall for rudely disrupting class. Linus, on the other hand, stayed while he spoke with Dumbledore and the Hogwarts School Psychologist, Dr. Radcliff. That afternoon, Dr. Radcliff, Albus Dumbledore, and Professor McGongall all discussed with Linus about his blanket.   
  
"I say the boy should put away the blanket for good," said Dr. Radcliff. "He's much too old to be carrying around a blanket."  
  
"But Dr. Radcliff," said Dumbledore. "When he carries around a blanket, isn't that a form of self-expression?"  
  
"Good gracious, no, Albus! He's just making an excuse to carry around that stupid, pathetic blanket around. I say we take the blanket and have it destroyed!"  
  
"Now hold on here, Dr. Radcliff," said Professor McGongall. "I have no problem with him keeping the blanket and taking it with him. It's just that when he takes it to class with him....now that's a distraction."  
  
As the discussion continued on, students crowded around Dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard about Linus and showed up with the crowd along with the Peanuts Gang.  
  
"I say he should keep the blanket," said Ron. "It's a part of his personality and his individuality."  
  
"I agree Ron but unfortunately, from what I can hear through the crack of the door to Dumbledore's office, Dr. Radcliff is condemning Linus for carrying the blanket period!" said Harry.   
  
"I have an idea," said Hermione. "I think we should tell THEM how we feel about the subject.   
  
"Well, I don't think highly of that dumb blanket," said Lucy coldly. "He's too old for it."  
  
"He may be too old for it, but that blanket...it's a part of him, Lucy," said Schroeder. "Who is Linus without his blanket?" The crowd of students cheered on Schroeder's comment. Just then, Professor McGongall opened the door to the office.  
  
"Will you all keep quiet and go do something?" she demanded angrily. "We are in the middle of a conference!"  
  
The crowd of students fell silent, then Schroeder stepped foward and promptly replied. "No."  
  
"What do you mean by, 'no'? I explicitly told you to leave the office area and go off and do something else. Go to the library, go read a book, go work on your homework!"  
  
"No," replied Schroeder. "We aren't leaving until you let Linus keep his blanket in class."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Professor McGongall. Either you let Linus keep his blanket in class or we stay here UNTIL you do." With that, the crowd of students kept chanting, "LINUS, LINUS, LINUS," over and over again. Professor McGongall promptly closed the office door and told Dumbledore and Dr. Radcliff.  
  
"They will simply not leave unless we grant Linus permission to hold onto his blanket in class," she said worriedly. The chants outside the office door got louder and louder by the minute.   
  
Dr. Radcliff said nothing but walked out of the office to address the students.  
  
"To all of you," he said. "The very idea of an almost, preteen boy carrying around a blanket is rather absurd, is it not?"  
  
"Yes," the students cried out.   
  
"But what's that got to do with anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, don't you think Linus shouldn't be carrying that blanket around when he's too old for it?"  
  
"No," said Hermione. "But like Schroeder said, who is Linus WITHOUT his blanket? That blanket is a part of him. Sure, he may be too old for it, but that's a part of his individuality. It's like the clothes one wears. We wear certain clothes as a form of self-expression and not to follow some trendy crowd."  
  
"In that case, all four dormitories of Hogwarts will face massive point deduction if you continue to stand here and babble such nonsense," said Dr. Radcliff.  
  
The crowd fell silent again. This time, Charlie Brown decided to take a stand for his friend. "If that's what it takes, so be it," he said.   
  
Dr. Radcliff said nothing but went back into Dumbledore's office and told them what happened.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore. "I suggest that you and McGongall and Linus to leave my office while I make a decision." The three of them filed out of Dumbledore's office while he stood with his back turned to them, stroking his chin while thinking about his final decision.  
  
  
"Linus!" shouted Charlie Brown as he saw his friend come out of Dumbledore's office. "I haven't seen you since third period!"  
  
Linus sighed. "I hope I get to keep my blanket," he said quietly.  
  
About a half-hour later, Dumbledore emerged from his office and cleared his throat.   
  
"Everyone," he said. "I have an announcement to make regarding the controversy of Linus' blanket. As you know, some people think his blanket should be left out of the classroom and others happen to think it's a form of self-expression. I have come to the conclusion that Linus' blanket is a form of self-expression and from now on, he is permitted to carry his blanket into class. No points will be deducted from any of the Hogwarts dormitories. I am proud that Linus stood up for himself and I respect the opinions of the opposition. I am also proud of all the students who stood up for Linus and supported him." He calmly went back into his office while cheers of joy and the chanting of "LINUS, LINUS, LINUS," filled the air.  
  
"Congrats Linus," said Peppermint Patty, slapping Linus on the back. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Well!" snapped Lucy. "You got away this time, little brother, but when we get home..."  
  
"Stay out of this, Lucy," said Charlie Brown.   
  
"Thank you all," said Linus. "I don't know what I would've done without you. I now realize that really good friends like you all are hard to come by. Thank you for your support."


End file.
